Tears of Anger
by dragonfly-child
Summary: The boy’s throat burned trying to hold back the raging tears filling his eyes...' Draco has held a secret for 17 years...he has to tell someone...but who?
1. The Boy with the Gray Eyes

Yeah, so, sup?! I wrote this story at night when I was in bed listening to sad music...I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine yo! But this plot is!  
  
* * *  
  
My Juliet  
  
Chapter One: The Boy with the Gray Eyes  
  
It was a rainy and dull day as the rain fell hard against the window of a 16-year-old boy's immense room. There was a king-sized bed with the comforter kicked at the bottom of the bed. And at the top of the bed, sat the blonde hair boy sitting up, wrapping his arms around his legs resting his head oh his knees, tangled in the white sheets, staring out the window in front of him, his gray eyes, blank and expressionless.  
  
As he lowered his legs, they revealed his chest with tiny cuts and scars. Last night he had been thrown into a thorn bush. He glanced down at them with trembling rage, until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He sprang off the bed ran to his bureau, opened it, snatched the first shirt he found, and threw it on, it was a plain black shirt that he had for a few years now so it was just a tad bit too small. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror next to the dresser, and then took a double take. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. He was crying, crying with tears of anger, but his face soon changed from fury to sorrow.  
  
"Draco?" called a deep male voice from outside his room. "Draco are you up yet?" it called again. Damn it. The boy thought. He had heard him running around in his room.  
  
The boy slammed the dresser drawer and scurried back to his bed, his feet quietly pattering the cold wooden floor, jumping into his bed and covered himself with the sheets he was once tangled in, and pushed his eyes shut pretending he was asleep.  
  
"Draco?" Repeated the voice. "I just wanted to apologize for hitting you last night, I regret it very much." The blonde boy felt his eyes spill angry tears, he felt like screaming.  
  
Suddenly, the door quietly opened and a tall man, resembling the boy stood there. Obviously this was the boys father. He glanced over at his sleeping son pursing his lips and then turning around and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly on his way out.  
  
The boy immediately sat up in bed as the door shut. He wiped the salt water tears from his eyes.  
  
The truth was, he didn't want to talk to his father, in fact he didn't even want to start up too much conversation with him at all. The boy felt like his father didn't love him. The both knew this because...his father was the one who threw him into the thrown bush last night.  
  
But besides that, his father was barley ever home, but when he was, he always had better things to do then talk to his son, or practice some Quidditch with him. He was always locked up in his study doing work. Probably working on missions given to him from Lord Voldemort. He never saw why his father got caught in a mess with Voldemort in the first place.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crack from the left side of the boy's bed, and the boy turned over in his bed to find the house elf, Twiggy. His big bright blue eyes staring up at the boy.  
  
"May Twiggy be at any service to Master Draco?" Twiggy asked bowing.  
  
"Yeah. Leave." Draco snapped moodily as he spun back around in his bed and plopped himself down on the mattress. He wrapped himself tighter in the sheets, and pressed his head more into the pillow.  
  
"M-Master Draco, Twiggy would like to know is-is there anything upsetting him?" The new house elf they had gotten last month obviously didn't know how things went in this house. House elf's don't ask questions, they just do what their told.  
  
"LEAVE!" The boy spat even louder. Twiggy gave a small 'eep' and disappeared with a loud crack.  
  
The boy's throat burned trying to hold back the raging tears filling his eyes once again, and when he couldn't hold them back any longer, they streaked across his cheeks, burning the cut on under his eye....  
  
* * *  
  
oooh! Poor, poor, poor innocent Draco! Who likes the way how I referred to him a the boy? I tried to make Draco look more...mysterious. ^_^ Next chapter I'll refer to him as 'Draco' like in a normal fic and there will be (dun dun dun) GINNY AND DRACO ROMANCE! Oh how I love that ship! ^_^  
  
MORE ANGST TOO! *crys*  
  
I ALSO PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER! This chapter was just a little thing to get you guys into the story!  
  
See that button...  
  
Yeah...the purple one, right there- the one that says review..CLICK IT AND TYPE! 


	2. A meeting in Diagon Ally

Thank you to-  
  
Salva  
  
Carrie: Twiggy is the new house elf working at the Malfoy Mannor! Since Dobby got freed and all.  
  
Elvish Fairy (woo hooo elfs rule! AND SO DO FAIRIES)  
  
sunflower seed: TWIGGY!  
  
:) :HAPPY!  
  
Mariz: In this fic that I am writing, Draco should and will cry more, his father has made him angry and he isn't that strong of a person emotionally really (kinda find out why in this chapter) and he keeps to himself, he hasn't exposed this side to anyone else, that's why he seems out of character to you. I'm sorry if Draco doesn't seem right to you.  
  
LadyBex: Yes chapters will be longer ^_^ WOOPEEE!  
  
Professor Jessica Salem: thankie for reviewing! Ttyl!  
  
Nerwen Faelvirin: You gave me a really good idea, I wasn't going to refer to him as the boy in the rest of the story, but I think now that in certain chapters, I will call Draco the boy and Ginny the girl! ^_^ SQUEE! THANK YOU!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: DRACO AND GINNY IS MY 2nD FAVORITE SHIP! SQUEE! I like that word...SQUEE!  
  
CHAPPIE 2 HERE WE COME! OK, Ginny and Draco Romance time, well no not that much romance , BUT I LOVE TAKES TIME TO GROW YOU KNOW! HEE HEE! That's from my dads song he wrote...such a true quote. More longer than the 2st chappie, but still good...I hope, REVIEW AFTER YOU READ TO TELL ME!  
  
Chapter 2: A meeting in Diagon Ally.  
  
Draco Malfoy quietly shut his bedroom door as he entered the long twisting hallway of the Malfoy Manor. He started out as a quick jog, but then, realized he was too lazy to continue, so he started walking languidly.  
  
He hated this hallway, it was the hallway he had to go though every day in the summer to get to his room. The hallway was filled with old pictures of his heir. All of them whispering and hissing to one another, as though they were talking about Draco, and sometimes, they were even screaming and shrieking at each other and their shouts would wake him up in the early hours of the morning.  
  
Draco know approached the broad main staircase, it resembled the marble one in Hogwarts that lead to the Great hall, but it wasn't made of marble, but of wood instead. Draco stared down the stairs. Today he didn't feel like walking down the three floors to get to the ground floor. So he decided to slide down the banister.  
  
He discovered this method when he was about eight years old and when he had much curiosity in him, but alas, he was caught by his mother who had scolded him for his actions. He even remembered her moaning on and on about him scratching up and woodwork or something and that their old house elf, Dobby, would have to polish out the marks all day since house elves have no magic in them at all.  
  
As Draco slid down the banister, he started to pick up speed between the third and second floor, he felt the wind blow against his face and rustling his hair. He was now on the passing the first floor, he was moving faster and faster and faster, he closed his eyes and the air moved past his face making it burn slightly and then-  
  
SLAM!  
  
Draco forgot to open his eyes and he had slid right off the banister and onto the floor of the entrance hall, his face implanted into a red carpet.  
  
"Draco!" barked the same dark deep male voice he had heard this morning, but know there was anger in it. "GET UP!" Draco lifted his face from the floor to see a pair of legs standing right in front of him, immediately knowing this was he father he sprang up, and suddenly his father seized his right arm, wrapping his fingers tightly around his wrist, but it didn't hurt that much.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE A TOLD YOU NOT TO RIDE THE BANISTER?!" hissed his father. Draco didn't respond, hoping his father would let go of his arm. "WELL?!" he spat louder.  
  
"This will be the last time I ever ride the banister, father." Mumbled Draco staring at his feet.  
  
"Good." Snapped Lucius as he pushed Draco's wrist away from him and started walking briskly up the stairs.  
  
Draco heavily sighed as he looked around the vast entrance hall. There was barley anything important in this room. A very large antique coat hanger for all the guests to marvel at when they placed their cloaks and hats on it, and maybe a few portraits of some important people in the family, but weren't very important to Draco.  
  
"Draco dearest!" he heard a superior feminine voice call. His mum. He heard her from the dining hall, or kitchen, he couldn't tell which.  
  
"Coming mum." He called as he made he way to the door that led to the living room, then the dining hall, and the only door on the left wall was to the kitchen.  
  
As he entered the living room, it seemed cozier from the rest of the rooms in the house. There were shelves on the walls with odd types of trinkets on them and their were actually some family photos of when Draco and his family up to the age of when Draco was about nine.  
  
He glanced quickly at all the family pictures, waving and smiling happily at him. But most of his attention was on his mother's and father's wedding photo, the two smiling and giggling with each other and then his mum throwing cake into his fathers face and then laughing hysterically and kissing, and it replayed over and over again.  
  
Now why couldn't his father act like that around his mum anymore, maybe if it did he would be happy again, and maybe help Draco with some Quidditch tips, and maybe even stop being angry all of the time.  
  
Draco was now entering the dining hall. Quite similar to the entrance hall, but longer and a bit less lit. There was a long table for when the family had parties, almost the same as one of the tables in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but in his opinion, more elegant.  
  
At the end of the long wooden table sat his mother eating porridge and reading the 'Daily Prophet'  
  
"You called?" Draco said politely approaching his mother.  
  
"Yes, Draco, I was just wondering if you were going anywhere today." She said in her usual superior voice, not looking up from her newspaper.  
  
"Uh, yes mum, I think I'll go to Pasny's house, we had made some plans on the train home yesterday." Draco said biting his bottom lip. But Draco really wasn't intending on going Pansy Parkinson's house, in fact, he despised her, with her annoying shrieking laugh and it felt like she was always stalking him around. He also hated Crabbe and he hated Goyle. They were both dunderheads and all they really did was grunt, eat, and sleep, not a very fun bunch if you asked him. Instead, he was planning on going to Diagon Ally where maybe he could buy himself something, the only reason why he lied to his mother this was because she never let him go to Diagon Ally himself, only with one of his 'friends'.  
  
"Ah. Pasny!" Draco's mum said placing the 'Daily Prophet neatly in front of her. "She's such a nice girl! Aren't you two dating?" His mother smiled sweetly up at Draco from her seat.  
  
"Um...yeah, well, no not really, but I was going to go to her house to you know, ask her...um, out." Draco faltered hoping his mother was going to buy it.  
  
Narcissa made a sort of squeal of joy and said "OH DRACO! Tell me everything when you get back!"  
  
"Um, yeah, ok mum." Draco said. But even if he were going to ask Pansy out, he wouldn't tell his mother all the details anyway. "Bye mum."  
  
"Bye Bye Draco Dearest!" She called after him as he headed towards the kitchen, where he was going to grab something light for breakfast.  
  
"Master Draco!" squeaked Twiggy as Draco entered the small room. The house elf sprang off his chair and bowed at Draco's feet. "What can Twiggy do for Master Draco this morning?" he chirped bowing again.  
  
"Just a slice of-" but before he could finish Twiggy was  
  
"Twiggy will whip up some waffles or maybe, maybe some hot cakes and a nice side plate of bacon or maybe some eggs and French Toast with a side of scrapple or-" Twiggy huffed running around the kitchen lighting the stove and washing his hands under the sink at the same time.  
  
"No- Twiggy- NO! TWIGGY STOP! STOP!" Draco screamed grabbing Twiggy by the back of his pillowcase he was wearing and held him about a foot from the ground. "A slice of toast is fine." Draco said kindly placing Twiggy down on the floor lightly.  
  
"How many shall Twiggy toast?!" Twiggy asked, his bright glassy blue eyes staring up at Draco. "Two? Five? Twelve? Thirtyf-"  
  
"Just one Twiggy." Said Draco to the house elf. Twiggy nodded and started bustling around the kitchen to get his toast.  
  
Draco sighed and sat down at the kitchen table in the only seat there. He remembered when his family used to eat there, but now they ate in the dining hall and usually never together. But when they did eat together they ate their meals in silence.  
  
Draco propped his head up by his hand and stared out the window to his right. The rain pattered against the window loudly and it soothed Draco in a way. He closed his eyes for about a minute and then Twiggy shriek, "MASTER DRACO! YOUR TOAST IS DONE!" Draco's eye fluttered open and he saw the toast flying across the kitchen.  
  
The toast landing right in front of Draco on the table. He looked at it for a second before saying thank you to Twiggy then shoved it into his mouth.  
  
He quickly sprinted out of the kitchen and into the hallway, passing his mum in the dining hall that was still eating and reading.  
  
As he approached the staircase he looked up at it sadly. He would have to climb his way up three floors to get to his room. He hated this. He once tried apperating last night when he had gotten home from Hogwarts, but he almost landed right on his father and he was told never to do it again, and only when he wasn't a member of this house anymore.  
  
So he trekked up the stairs, down the hall and then to his room all in about five minutes, he quickly threw on some socks, shoes, a nicer shirt, and his cloak. Then he walked over to the fireplace that he had in his room, grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the glass vase, stepped into the fireplace and screamed "DIAGON ALLEY!"  
  
He felt swiped up from his fireplace in his room and swirling around and around and then he hit the ground. He was not very used to using Floo powder and hadn't yet got the feel of landing, and unfortunately he fell on the hard wood floor of the Leaky Cauldron in front of everyone. He was just hoping that no one saw him.  
  
As Draco landed on his stomach on the floor he saw a pair of feet and legs right in front of his nose.  
  
"Sorry" mumbled immediately not even knowing who's feet they were, but when he looked up he was staring into the face of Ginny Weasley. There was an expressionless look on her face and it made him freeze, as if it was only he and she in the world, and nothing else mattered. It was her eyes, that's what it was, her bright emerald green eyes were mesmerizing him. Draco tried to look away and get him self up, but he couldn't her eyes had something unique about them.  
  
"Well?" She said. "Are you getting up or not?" she didn't exactly say is so rudely as he thought she would.  
  
"Um- yeah." He said quietly getting up and moving past her and out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley in the pouring rain.  
  
It was raining heavily outside, and it got him drenched in a minute but he didn't really mind, it actually seemed very pleasant to him. The cool rain felt wonderful on this face, especially since the cut under his eye was irritating him from the humid air in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Draco wandering around the deserted streets aimlessly for about fifteen minutes. He didn't know where to go. At first he thought about going into Knockturn Alley since he was only in there with his father and was forbidden to go in alone. And even if he were to sneak into it, it wouldn't be fun because doing trouble like that is only fun when you have a friend to come along too, and right now, he really didn't have any friends.  
  
His stomach growled loudly, hearing it over the pouring rain. Maybe he'd have something to eat, like ice cream, he hadn't had that for a while. So he sauntered down the alley to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
As Draco entered the shop a bell chimed telling the shopkeeper that a customer entered the store.  
  
He looked around the small café to see all of the table unoccupied, except one...one table had Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley sitting at it talking and eating their ice cream. Hermione and Ron on one side and Ginny and Harry on the other talking and laughing, but when Hermione caught a glimpse of him she immediately stopped laughing and glared.  
  
"Oh look, it's Malfoy." He heard Hermione growl. Draco ignored her, went up to the counter and asked the old and short witch shopkeeper what he wanted, and as she bustled off to get it Draco tried to eavesdrop into this Gyffindor's conversation.  
  
"Are Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson dating?" Ginny asked her friends.  
  
"Who really cares?" Ron spat. "I bet they are though, they seem so perfect together." Draco had a small urge to turn around and scream at Ron, but didn't, trying to hold in his anger.  
  
"Speaking of dating, aren't you two going out?" Harry asked. He heard Hermione giggle.  
  
"Yup, me and 'Mione are a couple!" Ron said happily.  
  
GAG. Hermione and Ron a couple? Figures, the Weasley's were always a mudblood loving family.  
  
"Here's your ice cream cone, sweetheart." The old witch said passing the ice cream cone over the counter and into Draco's hands. Draco put a few silver coins into her hands and walked over to a table a few tables over from where the Gryffindor's were sitting.  
  
"When did you guys get together?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione, now Draco could see what was going on, since he didn't have his back facing them.  
  
"Ron asked me out right after we got off the train last night." Hermione grinned. Ron stared down at Hermione, and very slowly their faces became closer and closer until they were kissing.  
  
"OH COME ON I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" Draco bellowed at the two disgusted. Hermione and Ron backed away from one another and glared at Draco with a raging look in their eyes.  
  
"Then why don't you sit over there?" Harry spat pointing to the opposite side of the room. He watched Ginny sigh sadly and prop her head up with her hand and stare at the fight, not trying to have any say whatsoever.  
  
"I can sit any where I please!" Draco snapped. "Maybe if you don't want to sit around me, you can pick your fat arse up and move yourself!"  
  
"We were here first so maybe you should move your arse!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Oh please do shut up you mudblood!" Draco sighed, Hermione started to get up from her seat to defend herself but Ron sprang up before her, leaped over to Draco's table and glared coldly down at him.  
  
"Get up." He spat. Draco stared up at Ron and laughed.  
  
"No!"  
  
"GET UP!" Screamed Ron pulling Draco up from his shirt collar.  
  
"Bastard!" Draco said shoving Ron in the shoulder. He heard Hermione give a small scream.  
  
"Don't EVER call her mudblood, you do, and die!" Ron screamed. Draco fell silent. And then it happened, he couldn't control his tongue, and then he said it, "Why shouldn't I call her a mudblood, that's what she is anyway."  
  
BAM! It all happened so fast, he was lying on the ground confused staring up at Ron who seemed angry as Hell. Ron had shoved him onto to the floor, and Draco was not standing for a Weasley beating him up.  
  
Draco jumped up with rage and punched Ron in the stomach, Ron staggered back a bit. Draco hoped he would fall, but Ron unfortunately, found his balance. The whimpers of Hermione were extremely audible now.  
  
"BOYS!" screeched the shopkeeper. "NO ONE SHALL MUGGLE DUEL IN MY PARLOR! OUT! OUT! ALL OF YOU!"  
  
And suddenly, Ron had grabbed Draco's shirt collar and started dragging him out of the store and into the pouring rain.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, RON!?" Draco heard Hermione wail behind them, and Harry had started to say something but his voice faded as the two entered the pouring rain combating, punching, shoving, and throwing.  
  
The other three must have now been outside with them because over the rain Draco heard Harry screaming and swearing at the two to stop and Hermione wailing. But nothing from Ginny, but he knew she was there because he caught a glimpse of her radiant red hair.  
  
And finally, Draco made his last move, he swept his wand from his pocket and screamed the first spell that came to mind, "Expelliramus!"  
  
Even though this was the disarming curse and Ron did not have a wand, he was still blasted across the cobblestone road and into a bunch of trashcans.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Hermione shrieked dashing towards Ron's side.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Harry screamed at Draco over the rain. "THAT WASN'T FAIR!"  
  
"Life isn't fair, Potter, get used to it." Draco spat.  
  
"Just shove off Malfoy." Said Ginny, her first line in the whole fight.  
  
"No." Draco said grinning at Ginny. She was still glaring at him, her emerald eyes and red hair standing out in the rain.  
  
"Just back off."  
  
"Make me."  
  
And that was the final straw for Ginny Weasley, she took both hand, grabbed Draco's shoulders and shoved him against the outside of a shop window. He didn't get hurt but it surprised him that she was grabbing onto his shoulders tightly, her body close to his, and glaring at him, not moving at all whatsoever. In silence he watched the rain drip from her forehead to her noes and fall.  
  
"geroff me!" Draco growled, but Ginny didn't move.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Draco repeated more loudly and started trying to break free from her grip without hurting her, he didn't know why he didn't. She was a Gryffindor and he was supposed to not to care for them. It was until Harry had to pull Ginny away from Draco did she move.  
  
"Looks like all Weasley's like to start fights." Draco growled.  
  
"DO YOU GET WHAT SHOVE OFF MEANS!?" Ginny bellowed.  
  
"Ginny come on, were going to take Ron into his room to get him cleaned." Harry said tugging Ginny's left arm.  
  
"Go without me, I'm talking."  
  
"But-" Hermione started wiped rain and tears from her face with her only free hand because she was supporting Ron with her other arm.  
  
"GO!"  
  
So the trio left leaving Ginny and Draco behind in silence.  
  
"What's your problem?" Draco muttered squinting his eyes angrily at Ginny.  
  
"I don't know, what's yours?" Ginny asked folding her arms.  
  
"DRACO!" Barked a familiar deep dark voice over the rain. His heart suddenly felt as though it at stopped. It was Lucius's voice. Draco did think of running, but he had seemed to freeze right there in the middle of Diagon Alley, standing with Ginny Weasley in the rain, soaking wet.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"I-I d-don't know." Draco whispered quietly. He didn't dare to turn around and look at his father. He couldn't he was afraid.  
  
"LOOK AT ME!" Lucius snarled to Draco. No, he couldn't, he knew something bad would happen. "LOOK AT ME DRACO!" he repeated.  
  
"I-." But Draco had no time to say anything more he felt a strong force on his back, making him fall forwards onto the cobblestone road into a puddle, scraping his face. He heard himself whimper loudly with fear.  
  
"YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME YOU WERE AT PARKINSONS HOUSE, AND I FIND YOU HERE PICKING A FIGHT WITH THE WEASLEY'S DAUGHTER?" his father screamed. Draco tried not to let Ginny see him sobbing into his arm. "I'll speak with you at home." Lucius spat walking off quickly.  
  
"Um...Malfoy?" said Ginny in a concerning tone. He felt her delicate hand on his shoulder, it felt wonderful for that split second, to have someone who hated him for her whole life actually acted like a friend... 


	3. A Confession

/b PEOPLE I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES I MADE! I DIDN'T DOUBLE CHECK THE LAST PART OF THE FIC I SO FORGOT! FORGIVE ME! b  
  
/iCinnamon Angel: lol Lucius Malfoy is such a bastard isn't he...BUT IN THIS CHAPTER HE SHALL GET WORSE! (oh no poor Draco!)  
  
Anne: I know! Poor poor Draco! SEE YA AT SCHOOL!  
  
Katrose: I meant to throw what year Draco's in last chapter but I totally forgot, he's in his 7th year and Ginny's in her 6th, that's why Draco could appearate and do magic! Yay  
  
Julia: Thank you Julia for your lovley very adult comment...SEE YA AT SCHOOL TOO!  
  
Adversairedanges: thanx!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: hooray for Ginny and Draco!  
  
Kate: THANKIES! ^_^ I'll see ya at school and I will continue! I  
  
Bubba: I updated! YAY *gives Bubba a nice sheet just for her* Talk to ya at schoolies!  
  
RECAP!  
  
Chapter 3: A Confession  
  
Draco slapped Ginny's hand away from his shoulder in anger and she let out a gasp and he felt her jump an inch away from him.  
  
"Leave." Spat Draco to Ginny into his forearm, but Ginny started talking as if Draco hadn't said anything at all.  
  
"Draco! Your father hurt you! There has to be something wrong!" Ginny shrieked over the rain that still fell. He didn't respond. Why should he tell a Weasley about his problems, but yet, Ginny did seem different from all the Weasley's in her our special way...  
  
"Well, if you won't tell me," started Ginny. Draco held his breath, was afraid she was going to say she was going to leave, he didn't want her to though. "May I see the damage from your fall?" She asked. He sighed quietly with relief.  
  
Draco pushed himself up from the cobblestone road so Ginny could see his face. Ginny was sitting in a puddle next to Draco in the road. She bit her lip when she got a glance at his face. "Is it bad?" He asked trying to judge from the look of her face, but he wasn't quite sure.  
  
"I suppose you'll live," Ginny said. "You have a big scrape across it, it's bleeding, but not too bad." Draco put his hand to his face and felt the small gashes across his cheek to his nose and up to his forehead and also felt his warm blood run over his fingertips.  
  
"You'll get the cut infected if you touch it." Ginny said as though she were his mother. Draco nodded. He didn't know what made him hold back from saying something rude to her. Draco sighed as he watched Ginny take something out of the inside of her robe, it was a handkerchief. She started nearing towards him moving on her knees, probably making a hole in the stockings she was wearing, but Draco shifted away from her.  
  
"Oh come on now," Ginny said moodily. "I'm only going to wipe away the blood."  
  
"With a nice handkerchief like that?" he asked trying to make an excuse from her touching his face.  
  
"Well you have to get the blood away from your face!"  
  
"Fine." Draco said as he took off his cloak and ripped a small piece off from the bottom.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Ginny questioned. "It was a perfectly good cloak." She looked quite irritated at him for doing this. Draco started dabbing his face with the black cloth on his face. The rain also helped Draco by washing the blood away from his face.  
  
"I have others at home, it wasn't my favorite anyway." Draco muttered still wiping away some blood.  
  
"Oh, of course." Ginny huffed annoyingly. "You have plenty of cloaks at home, I forgot."  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Draco screamed springing up from the ground and glaring down at Ginny who was still sitting in the puddle in the middle of the road. "MY LIFE ISN'T SO FINE AND DANDY LIKE YOU THINK IT IS!" Ginny's angry face suddenly became from irritated to sympathetic. "MY FAMILY ISN'T GOOD LIKE YOURS! MY PARENTS DON'T LOVE ME, MY MOM DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT I DO, MY DAD HATES ME FOR EVERYTHING I DO AND BEATS ME FOR IT! I HAVE NO FRIENDS! And- "  
  
"What about Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy isn't she your girlfriend?" Ginny interrupted.  
  
"THOSE SHIT HEADS? THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS! I DON'T LIKE THEM! AND AS FOR PANSY, SHE IS THE MOST ANNOYING BITCH I HAVE EVER MET!"  
  
"I-I didn't know" Ginny said nervously, still sitting on the ground in the puddle of rainwater, the rain dripping from the sky onto her head. "Did you tell anyone besides me."  
  
"TELL ANYONE?!" Draco barked. "WHO WOULD LISTEN TO ME?!"  
  
"I dunno...Dumbledore?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"HA! DUMBLEDORE! VERY FUNNY WEASLEY! WHAT WOULD THAT OLD LOONY DO?"  
  
"I- I don't know, I just want to help you- " Ginny said staring up at Draco, she looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Draco shouted as he turned away from Ginny and starting sprinting towards the Leaky Cauldron. "I DON'T NEED ANYBODY'S HELP!" Draco ran as fast as he could, and faster then he ever did in his whole life. "I DON'T NEED ANYBODY'S HELP!" he repeated to no one.  
  
He approached the door to the Leaky Cauldron and burst through it dashing past all the guests sitting at tables. He was running so fast he almost run into the fireplace, he quickly took a handful of floo powder, walked into the fireplace in the green flames and screamed 'MALFOY MANOR!'.  
  
He started swirling around and around and around, it made him feel nauseous, more then he already was, and the air against his face wasn't like the kind he felt when sliding down the banister, but it burned his face.  
  
BAM  
  
He landed on his hands and knees on this bedroom floor, and vomited. He wiped his mouth, and froze gasping for breath in the position, sobbing, until he couldn't hold himself up anymore, he collapsed on the floor and curled up in a ball crying to himself.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash behind Draco, he lifted his head from the hardwood floor to see Ginny stumble out from the fireplace and try to find her balance and missing the vomit on the floor.  
  
"OH MY GOD MALFOY!" Ginny shrieked, she was practically in tears.  
  
"C-Can you please be quiet." Choked Draco. "Just incase someone is home." Ginny bit her lip anxiously and nodded.  
  
"Give me your wand." Ginny said drawing out her arm down at Draco. Draco shakily got his wand out of his pocket and put it in Ginny's hand. She muttered a spell to clean up the vomit on the floor and placed the wand in Draco's hand. But he didn't put it in his pocket, instead he threw it across the room angrily.  
  
"Don't act like a child!" Ginny hissed.  
  
"Don't act like my mother!"  
  
"Draco, I'm concerned about you and I thought I could help- "  
  
"Look Weasley, I don't need any of your help- wait, what did you call me?" Draco asked. He thought he heard her actually call him by his first name.  
  
"I called you Draco, your name." Ginny said. "Here, let me help you up." She held out her hand. It did come to Draco's mind to slap it out of his way and get himself up, but he immediately grabbed it on instinct.  
  
"I just want to talk to you" sighed Ginny. Draco felt his shirt cling to him in discomfort, so he started walking slowly over to his dresser.  
  
"Yeah about what?" He asked opening a drawer and searching around for a good shirt.  
  
"About- I- I don't know." Ginny faltered who was till standing right in front of the fireplace, he felt her eyes on the back of him. He threw his wet shirt off his back and onto the floor and he heard Ginny give a small scream. Damnit Draco forgot about the scars on his back and chest.  
  
"D-Draco, is...is that what y-your father does to you?" She asked with a sense of fear in her voice. Draco grabbed the shirt he found on the top of his other shirts and quickly threw it over his bare chest.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that." Draco muttered.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'm- I'm sorry." Ginny said staring at her feet.  
  
"That's ok, look Ginny, uh you can make yourself home." mumbled Draco throwing himself onto his bed on his stomach putting his head on his hands.  
  
"Alright," Ginny said quietly sitting on a chair by the window by Draco's bed. "Um...is your stomach feeling any better?" questioned Ginny.  
  
"It's- " Actually he didn't feel that bad, just a bit nervous, wondering when his father was going to return and what he was going to do to him. "I'm fine."  
  
"That's good." Ginny said. After that the two sat in silence for a few minutes. Ginny stared out the window into the back garden of the Malfoy Manor and Draco starting eyeing Ginny's body. It was beautiful, he always thought of her as a small girl but now, she had his body of a woman he never recognized.  
  
"I was wondering, maybe we could become acquaintances over the summer." Ginny said breaking the silence. Draco was about to argue with her fact but then realized he didn't have anyone to talk to over the summer, what was the harm trying to know a girl who was nice, pretty, and caring? He didn't really want to talk to Twiggy all summer anyway.  
  
"Alright," Draco said lifting his head from the bed and swinging his legs over the side facing Ginny. "You can come over here whenever you like, it's usually empty in the afternoon."  
  
"Wonderful, you can owl be whenever you like too, but I'm too afraid of using my family owl he's old and I don't want any member of my family to get mail from you....because of obvious reasons."  
  
"So we'll have a secret relationship." Draco said.  
  
"Yes," nodded Ginny "I have to get back to Diagon Ally Soon, my brother still thinks I'm there with you."  
  
"Okay, I just-" Draco started but then a dark angry voice cut him off.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" the voice screamed, it was his father.  
  
"Get in here!" Draco hissed taking Ginny by the arm, getting her up, running over to his closet and shoving her in it and shutting the door. Suddenly his bedroom door flung open reveling an outrageous Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"DRACO. YOU LITTLE BASTARD" Boomed Lucius's voice. Draco froze standing in front of his father trembling, he couldn't move or speak, he was horrified. "YOU TELL US YOU ARE GOING TO THE PARKINSONS HOME AND I FIND YOU AT DIAGON ALLY? JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
"I-I-" Draco stammered nervously not knowing what to say.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" barked his father at Draco. Draco felt so nervous he felt his legs just give out and fell to the ground in a small ball. "GET UP BOY!" He felt a hand grab the back of his shirt, pick him up from the ground, and throw him on the bed. Draco stayed tight in a ball on his bed. "NOW ANSWER ME!"  
  
"I just thought-" started Draco quietly.  
  
"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" spat Lucius. "DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARASSING THAT WOULD BE IF I KNOCKED ON THE PARKINSON'S DOOR AND ASKED WHERE MY SON WAS AND THEY'D HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I AM SPEAKING OF?" Draco whimpered in fright.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Screamed his father and suddenly a rush of pain filled Draco's body, he screamed as the pain rushed though his body, he had never experienced this curse before, and he wished for it to be over.  
  
"STOP!" Draco cried as he felt his eyes spill tears down his face.  
  
"What was that?" his father said, he could just imagine him grinning evilly down at him, but of course Draco couldn't see this because he had his eye tightly shut, the pain still surrounding him.  
  
"STOP, STOP! JUST PLEASE STOP!" Draco pleaded screaming scrunching his eyes even tighter.  
  
"Tell me you've learned your lesson and you'll never do it again-"  
  
"NEVER, NEVER AGAIN WILL I! I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON! JUST PLEASE STOP!" Draco shrieked. And suddenly the pain stopped. Draco opened his moist eyes and saw that he was on the ground next to his bed, he didn't know how he got there, but he was there.  
  
"Dinner is at seven." Lucius said calmly, as though if nothing happened, from behind him, Draco wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and didn't respond. Then he heard the door shut and his fathers footsteps walk off until he couldn't hear them at all, that's when he heard the a door gently open, Ginny. He had forgotten about her.  
  
At this time he just wanted to be alone, he didn't really want to talk to anyone or express how he felt.  
  
"D-Draco?" he heard Ginny lament quietly, he could tell she had been mortally afraid. "Are- are you okay? Your Father used an...an unforgivable curse on you."  
  
"You-" But the first word he said sounded raspy and his throat hurt saying it, he cleared his throat and did the best he could to say his sentence. "You should get home now Ginny."  
  
"But are you okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm- I just need some time to think." Draco said still on the floor lying there, feeling too feeble to move.  
  
"I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Wait, before you go," Draco started, his throat burning like hell, "Promise me not to tell anyone about this-"  
  
"I promise." He heard Ginny say and then she must had Floo Powdered back to The Leaky Cauldron because he heard a loud POP and then silence...  
  
* * *  
  
Awwwww poor Draco. His daddy is a meanie poop . I'll try to update as soon as I can ~_^ 


	4. No Brighter Side…or is There?

gryffindorgirl25: yes Lucius is horrible you should see what he does at the end of the fic *sobs* But I can't tell you now because that would just give away my whole story  
  
:) : YAY! SMILEY FACE! Thankie you! I thought it was very realistic too ^_^  
  
Bubba: Yo Bubba see ya at school  
  
Sunflower seed: THE RING! *hides* So scary  
  
Cinnamon Angel: Yes, Lucius used an unforgivable on his son...evil bastard. And I do have to say Ginny is perfect for him ^_^ I'll try to update as soon as I can on this story! I DON'T WANT BABY NORBERT TO SET MY PANTIES ON FIRE *hides*  
  
orli lu: True, true, Sad, sad ( IT'S THE SWEETEST STORY IN THE WORLD? AWWWW! THANK YOU!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: Of course Lucius is mean ^_^ wait I mean (  
  
Goten0040: Sure I'll read your fic! ^_^ Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Shinegami's Little Sis: YAY! MY STORY IS GOOD YOUR SHAKING! ^_^ *eats a hair clip*  
  
Elvish Fairy: The story will be happy soon...oh so very soon *smirks*  
  
(Recap: "Wait, before you go," Draco started, his throat burning like hell, "Promise me not to tell anyone about this-"  
  
"I promise." He heard Ginny say and then she must had Floo Powdered back to The Leaky Cauldron because he heard a loud POP and then silence...)  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 4: No Brighter Side...or is There?  
  
After he knew Ginny had left for sure, Draco lay hopelessly on the floor for about an hour just thinking. Not one thing in particular, but many things. Many things, having to do with his past, present, and future. Just thinking and thinking, cheerful things and unpleasant things, until he swayed into a sleep, and then a dream.  
  
It had to be the worst dream he ever had. His father screaming and screaming at him and Draco was just laying on the floor whimpering, but Draco was a grown man in this picture and he wasn't a boy anymore. At first he couldn't understand anything Lucius was screaming about until he picked up a child, an infant to be precise.  
  
Lucius was dangling it by it's small ankle and he clearly heard the child cry and wail desperately for Draco's help, but Draco was frozen, he wanted to save it because he realized...this was his child. His father was abusing Draco's newborn child. Anger rose in him, how dare he, it was his child, not Lucius, he had no right to touch it, and suddenly Draco sprang up and hit his father in the chest.  
  
As Lucius lost his balance, he let go of the infant's ankle and Draco just watched it fall in slow motion...closer and closer and closer to the ground every second. And then-  
  
"Draco?" a soft female voice said from besides him.  
  
Draco sat up quickly, gasping for a breath of air. The child died, it was hit fault, if he hadn't hit his father it wouldn't of happened. At the moment he didn't know where he was or who he was with, he only cared about the dream he just experienced.  
  
"Draco?" the voice repeated. "I found you on the floor screaming in your sleep are you okay?" It was Ginny. He felt a bit relieved knowing that it was her and not his mother, but then, why would his mother make sure Draco wasn't dead, or not in his room?  
  
"Uh, yeah." Draco said yawning slightly. "Just a bad dream." He looked around, he was still on the floor in the clothes he worse yesterday. "What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I think it's about one in the afternoon." Ginny said quietly. God, he was asleep for more then twelve hours. "Do you want to talk about the nightmare you just had-"  
  
"No." Draco said quickly standing up. He wanted to forget this dream, never even think about it again. He looked at the window, the bright radiant sun shining though it and onto Ginny who was sitting on the floor where he was once sleeping staring up at him with an expressionless look on her face. She looked like an angel.  
  
"Do you want to talk about anything else then?" Ginny asked also standing up herself.  
  
"Not anything in particular-"  
  
"Well I have all day, I told my mum I was going to be at Luna Lovegood's. We could talk about school, what your going to do after school ends, childhood, anything."  
  
"I dunno, you pick." Draco mumbled sitting on the edge of his king-size bed.  
  
"What about love?" questioned Ginny.  
  
There was a long silence between the two of them just both of them staring at each other  
  
"Why love?" Draco asked breaking the speechless moment. It was a girl thing, girls always wanted to talk about dating, crushes, and relationships twenty-four seven.  
  
"I don't know, do you want to talk about it or not?" She asked putting her hand on her hip. He didn't know, he thought he was already being a bit harsh on her already, not wanting to tell her about the dream he had.  
  
"Sure." Sighed Draco. "Grab a seat and start." Ginny walked over to Draco's bed and sat down on it next to him. She looked as if she wasn't that convertible sitting there with Draco but she did anyway.  
  
"So, do you have a crush on anyone?" Ginny asked looking at her feet dangling off the bed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Positive." She grinned.  
  
"YES." Draco huffed, getting annoyed at Ginny.  
  
"Positively su-"  
  
"YES! I AM POSITIVLY SURE I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!" Draco shrieked leaping up from his bed and glaring coldly at Ginny. She stared back at him with a panicked look on her face.  
  
"I was just trying to have some fun." Ginny whispered sadly looking away from Draco and back at the ground. Crap, he couldn't do this, just have a girl in his room talking about love with him, a girl he barley even knew. But heck, what did he have to look forward to this summer, he had nothing else better to do.  
  
"Fine, do you have a crush?" Draco asked sitting back down on the bed next to Ginny.  
  
"Yes." She said polity.  
  
"Is it Potter?"  
  
"No." He swore it had to be him.  
  
"Finnigan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Creevy?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Is it Granger?" Draco said smirking at Ginny. Ginny gave Draco an 'oh- please-do-grow-up' look.  
  
"Who is it?" Draco asked, seriously having no clue about who she liked.  
  
"I'm not telling you!" She smiled giggling. She looked so adorable like that. This seemed a bit lame, Draco asking Ginny who her crush was...it seemed like a ten-year-old girl slumber party. It made him smile...the first time he smiled in a while.  
  
"OH!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"You look so cute when you smile!" She said happily. He looked cute? A girl just called him cute...a girl besides Pansy Parkinson who called everyone cute, just thought he looked charming when he smiled...he felt himself grin wider with pure happiness.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
July came as abrupt as ever and surprisingly, Ginny and him became friends, or maybe more like acquaintances, he didn't really want to think about him and a Weasley being friends. But it seemed as Ginny and him became comfortable around each other and he could just spill his whole mind to her.  
  
And things just seemed to lighten up a bit during those few weeks, his father hadn't touched him since that day after he got back home and he was beginning to feel more content at his house. But of course, he spent the days up in his room staring out at the garden below his window, and sometimes we would venture outside into the yard of the Malfoy Manor and walk around the house admiring the summer day. And of course, talking to Ginny who came to visit him for about a few hours in the early afternoon every day or so.  
  
He was thankful that Ginny had came to see him every day, because if she hadn't, he'd probably just die of boredom.  
  
It was July the twelfth at 1:40 in the afternoon when Draco heard a loud pop from his fireplace in his room, he was lying on his bed on his stomach, reading the magazine "Witch Weekly" that Ginny had lent him yesterday.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Draco automatically said not looking up from his magazine. "I'm almost done with your magazine."  
  
"Already?" he heard Ginny ask.  
  
"Yeah, I was reading it last night, really bored." Draco said pushing his self up from the bed and sitting up.  
  
"I imagine, poor you, why don't you go somewhere?" Ginny questioned plopping herself down on Draco's bed and kicking off her sandals.  
  
He felt like screaming at Ginny, the only reason Draco didn't go anywhere because if Draco made the slightest move he knew that his father would yell at him and beat him. He looked at her a bit offended.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." She said quickly noticing Draco's face.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Well maybe we could sneak out and do-"  
  
"Ginny," huffed Draco, "I'm not sneaking out again, my father will get even more angry at me then he always is. I don't want to get hurt again." Ginny looked at Draco sympathetically.  
  
"I wish I could do something to help you feel better." Ginny said still staring sadly at Draco.  
  
"Yeah, get me away from here." Draco mumbled. Sometimes just hated his life so much, he had the sudden urge to just grab his broomstick out of the closet and fly away.  
  
"Oh come on Draco, you only have this summer to survive and then your last year of Hogwarts and then you're free!" Ginny said.  
  
"I can only hope." Said Draco quietly.  
  
"Draco! Look at the better side of things!" Ginny said loudly trying her best to make Draco maybe smile for her. But how could Draco look on the brighter side of this situation...there was no brighter side. Either he locked himself in his room and die of boredom, or try to have fun and get killed by is father in the process.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about something else." Ginny sighed swinging her legs around on the bed and sitting Indian-style. "So did you do your homework for school?"  
  
"Yeah, how about you?"  
  
"No, I always save it for the end of summer." Ginny said shrugging.  
  
"Want me to help you with it?" Draco asked, knowing he would still have nothing else better to do.  
  
"Oh could you!" Ginny said, her face lightening. "I was looking at my assignments and I don't understand that stupid essay Snape gave us."  
  
"Yeah, the essay question is a bit confusing, but it's very simple if you look in the right book, I can lend it to you."  
  
"THANK YOU! You're the best!" Ginny squeaked throwing herself at Draco and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. It felt wonderful to be hugged. Warmth filled his body.  
  
And then Ginny gave Draco a small kiss on the cheek. And his world seemed to just dissolve there. All his troubles seemed to slip his mind and it he felt the same way now as when he did when he first saw Ginny this summer in the Leaky Cauldron, as if they were the only two in the world. She still had her arms wrapped around him but she had her head cocked back a bit to look at Draco.  
  
"Ginny..." Draco heard himself whisper, staring at her "I think I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Kinda.  
  
HOW WILL GINNY RE ACT?!  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!  
  
(dun dun dun)  
  
Do you think Draco confessed a bit to early? Tell me in your comment! 


	5. Passionate Love

My story is already 18 pages long! Not even including the thank you's or this chapter!! lol  
  
I'm so sorry for the delay! That...long...2 month delay ^_^ hee hee I know Ginny has brown eyes but shhhh your no supposed to know that. ^_^ she gotted purdy green contacts kay? Kay!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: yay! Last chappie wasn't as bad as I thought *dances*  
  
suzie88: I've been having trouble figuring out if Draco and Ginny were going have innocent romance or lemon romance...and...I have come to the conclusion...that you have to wait and see ^_^  
  
:): YAY! I'm happy I ended the last chapter like that now ^_^  
  
Elvish Fairy: Hmmmm...maybe he did confess a bit too soon...but lets see how Ginny will re act to this! *waits for chapter 5* WAIT! I'M WRITING CHAPTER 5! SHIT! *writes*  
  
Rupert-luver14: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
demon-of-angle: YAY!  
  
sunflower seed: OMG! PINECONE! *shoves a pinecone in her mouth*  
  
Sasatia: DRACO LOVES GINNY!  
  
Guitar Gurl: NO! DON'T DIE OF ANTISIPATION! *updates soon*  
  
Goten0040: I LIKE IMing PEOPLE! (Anyone can if they want to) Either IM Bouncingferret02 (aol) Xxx eLfie xxX (AIM) draagonflii02 (yahoo messenger) You'll most likely find me on Bouncingferret02 though.  
  
Kate: Squee! ^_^ See ya at school!  
  
Anne: I'll see you in homeroom...and science! AND PLAY PRACTICE! Which Julia neglected to go to on Saturday and which she will skip on Tuesday SIGH! Julia's the one to get her priorities straightened! NOT ME! Nope not the dumb blonde. ^_^ lol  
  
dead and waiting: YAY! ^_^  
  
mzdeep: Cliff hangers do suck don't they? Oh well you just have to wait...wait...you'll find out soon...so...YAY  
  
aurienna: writing as fast as my little hand can go! ^_^  
  
BlackWhip: NO DON'T DIE I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS MY LITTLE BUTT CAN!  
  
crimson mist: Thanks! This sofar has been the best story I ever wrote in my life (or the best story I got so many great reviews on) I only got one bad review on my first chapter, and the person who wrote it said it wasn't a flame but it was constrictive criticism.  
  
I did get some more reveiws after this one I just forget them THANK YOU ALL REVEIWERS! ^_^  
  
RECAP: "Ginny..." Draco heard himself whisper, staring at her "I think I love you."  
  
Chapter 5: Passionate Love  
  
The red-headed girl gleamed into the boy's gray eyes, it was the happiest he ever saw her.  
  
"I love you too." She said grinning at the blonde boy pleasantly. "And you how I had a crush in the beginning of the summer..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It was you Draco, I've loved you since last year...always having my eye on you, and today has to be the happiest day in my life."  
  
"Without you Ginny...I think" The boy and girl's head started moving closer and closer to each other "I'd...." and closer "be..." and closer "dead." And then the red head and blonde went into a long passionate kiss, a kiss that neither of them could ever forget...  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The sun's beams had woken Draco up that morning. They were shining in his eyes and irritating him very much. He rolled over, still with his eyes closed, and felt his arm against someone- Ginny, she had fallen asleep in bed with him. He immediately sat up in bed. He was only wearing his boxers.  
  
"Ginny." Draco hissed shaking Ginny.  
  
Ginny groaned and rolled over. "Not now, another five minutes." She yawned drowsily.  
  
"GINNY!" Draco said loudly.  
  
"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up in bed, wisps of hair falling out of her ponytail.  
  
"Does your mum know you're here-"  
  
"Shit." Ginny fell out of bed and collected her jeans and button up blouse that were lying on the ground next to the bed. "I'm so sorry for everything." Ginny said slipping on her jeans as fast as she could.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Draco asked. "I just spent the best day of my life with you, but I'm so sorry if your mum gets mad-" Draco said also getting out of bed.  
  
As Ginny fumbled with buttoning her blouse and putting on her socks at the same time, Draco silently started helping her button as she slipped on her socks.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to wake you up so quickly." Draco said getting the last button.  
  
"It's ok, the later I would be out the more my mum would freak, she probably already called the Ministry looking for me."  
  
"Just tell her you were over Luna's or something." Draco suggested watching Ginny tie her sneakers.  
  
"That's the first place she'd look, I'll have to tell her I was over Dean's house."  
  
"Dean Thomas?" Draco asked with an angry tone and raising his eyebrow. What was she talking about, was Dean her boyfriend are something.  
  
"OH NO!" Ginny said waving her hands around. "Me and Dean broke up last year, my mum just thinks we are still dating."  
  
Draco sighed with relief.  
  
"Draco, I'll talk to you later, and if I'm grounded, I'll send you an owl, love you." She quickly dashed over to Draco, kissed him on the cheek, ran to the fireplace, grabbed a bit of floo powder from the mantle over the fireplace then floo powdered back to the Burrow.  
  
The silence overcame Draco once more, it was just going to be another boring and plain day...nobody to talk to or anything.  
  
He flung himself onto his unmade bed and lay there for a few minutes and though. He actually had something to live for now. It gave him a warm happy feeling inside, which gave him the idea of going outside in the Malfoy Mannor garden.  
  
Draco quickly got up from his bed, got dressed and ran outside.  
  
As he ran out of his backdoor leading to the garden he felt the warmth of the sun heat up his skin that was in the magically cooled house for days without being in the sun. It felt wonderful just to be in the sun for once.  
  
For a while he had walked around the garden just enjoying the smells and sights of summer, but soon he had felt tired so sauntered over to a broad willow tree near a small pond.  
  
As he say himself down he propped himself up by the trunk of the tree and looked around him. He observed that the weeping branches of the willow slumped over. The leaves at the bottom of the branches brushed against the water of the lake under the willow as a small breeze of wind came along. The sounds were soothing, everything just made him feel happy and warm...as if nothing existed in the world but him...almost similar to the feeling when he got when he looked into Ginny's eyes-  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"DRACO!" a harsh dark voice had woken Draco up. He opened his eyes and looked around, he had fallen asleep under the willow tree in his backyard. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" The voice screamed from above Draco. He looked up, still sitting down on the earth propped up against the tree. It was his father.  
  
"I was here." Draco mumbled . He stared out of the willow tree...the sun was setting and the sky was filled with colors such as orange, pink, yellow, and red.  
  
"YOUR MOTHER AND I LOOKED FOR YOU FOR NEARLY AN HOUR." Lucius spat. "Now get up, boy." Lucius said kicking Draco lightly in the side. Draco abruptly obeyed his father. The father and son slowly started walking back to the house, Draco terrified his father would do something to him.  
  
"Damn those Weasley's." Lucius said.  
  
"What?" Draco asked feeling a bit angry.  
  
"They always get on my nerves, always being in the paper for something." Snarled Lucius. Draco did see that they had some articles to themselves in the past 5 years but it wasn't a lot. "First it was with Potter their youngest son with the flying car, then it was them going to Egypt, that Percy being Fudge's assistant, and just today 'Bill Weasley finds another cure using dragon blood'. I swear next the papers will be saying 'Virginia Weasley, looks innocent, but star in playwizard magazine'"  
  
"Shuddup." Draco growled clenching his fists, trying to defend Ginny, staring down at the ground continuing to walk  
  
"What did you say?" Lucius asked as if he was just offended.  
  
Draco didn't respond.  
  
"Don't you DARE tell me to shut up ever again-" his voice growing louder and louder. "I am to be RESPECTED BY YOU! I AM YOUR FATHER, AND YOU DARE SAY SHUT UP TO ME?" Draco felt himself freeze, staring down at the ground, it was dark now and couldn't see much.  
  
It wasn't unexpected; his father had shoved him onto the ground and angrily stormed away as he always did.  
  
As Draco hit the ground he felt himself land on his wrist and he heard a loud cracking noise. Pain spread in it immediately. Tears had swelled up in his eyes but he had tried to hold them in, which he did successfully. He had broken his wrist, or at least that's what he thought, he had learned when he was younger that you only needed two and a half pounds of pressure to break your wrist, and certainly Draco was more than two and a half pounds.  
  
And so without even attempting to get up Draco lay there in the dark on the ground. He didn't want to go inside to hear what his mother had to say, to get his arm fixed, to eat dinner, to go to bed, or anything. The feeling of hating life arose in Draco's body...he wanted to die, just get away from life and go into death, a place where nothing wrong could happen.  
  
And then Ginny's face appeared in his head...her green eyes mesmerizing him...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ not the best chappie eh? It will get better! And I'm sorry it was so short! 


End file.
